


Did you just fart? Because you blew me away.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, all in good jest don't worry, brief mentions of struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff likes to share the gifts that waft from his ass with his boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you just fart? Because you blew me away.

“I just farted.” Geoff giggled into the crease of his elbow as his lovers recoiled away from him in horror. They each clung to the duvet as an attempt to keep the putrid smell inside.

“Why? Why do you always do this?” Ray asked in vain as the older man grabbed at him, attempting to push the Puerto Rican under the duvet. Jack, who’d awoke much earlier than his boyfriend, entered the room with an expectant look as he sipped his morning coffee.

“What’s going on here?” He asked casually. Michael groaned as Geoff tried to pull the duvet from his grip, desperately urging his boyfriends to smell the masterpiece that lay underneath.

“Geoff farted under the covers again.” Gavin complained as he wrapped himself around Ryan, holding his obnoxiously large nose as far above the hem of the covers as he could.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Ryan said calmly as he watched the younger men panic. Despite having been dating all five men for over a year, he had yet to become victim to one of Geoff’s disgusting farts. He was either never around for it or had managed to easily escape.

 

 

“What was that? Ryan wants to volunteer to smell your fart? Geoff, I think this is a first!” Michael teased as he batted Geoff’s hand away. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“No, I don’t think I did that.” He mused as Geoff reached for him, grinning manically.

“It can’t be that bad, right Ryan? You said so yourself.” Gavin pointed out like the little shit he was. Ryan wriggled out of Geoff’s grasp as he giggled.

“N-No, c’mon guys – this is stupid.” Ryan tried to reason as Gavin and Michael, the two closest two him, began to help Geoff push him below the covers. Ray saw his chance and he slipped free of the duvet confine, making sure to keep it snug against Geoff so that no smell could escape. He darted to Jack, clinging to the bearded man as both of them watched Ryan’s struggle in amusement.

“This isn’t fair. It’s three against one. Jack, Ray – please!” Ryan pleaded before the three men attacking him finally pushed his head under the blanket. Geoff scrambled to close it up.  Michael and Gavin laughed happily as they heard Ryan’s muffled cry of disgust before he fought to free himself from the stench.

 

 

They let him out after a few seconds, laughing and teasing him as he emerged red faced and horrified. Ryan looked to Geoff with wide, startled eyes.

“What have you been eating?” Ryan questioned. Geoff flashed him a toothy grin, shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t know but wouldn’t you agree it’s pretty impressive?” Geoff boasted. Ryan swallowed, dragging his tongue across his teeth as he swore he could taste the smell.

“I think it warrants a trip to the doctors, if you ask me.” Ryan said sternly. Geoff wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

“I’m perfectly fine, Ryan.” Geoff reassured. Ryan opened his mouth to protest.

“Well,” said Michael before a fight could break out between the two men, “that was a nice way to wake up. Ryan, would you like to join me in the shower so that we can rid your sinuses of that smell? Oh and Geoff, you can come too because I’m pretty sure you just shit yourself.” Michael confessed as he got up. The lingering smell of fart wafted over to Jack and Ray who both recoiled.

“Jesus, someone has to wash that before tonight.” Jack demanded as he ran from the room, Ray following shortly behind him.


End file.
